


She's a Maneater (Literally)

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Gen, Hard vore, Prompt: Morally Corrupt, Puns & Word Play, Respawn Mechanics, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Swearing, Swordfighting, Torture, Vore, written for the banned together bingo event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: Cleo doesn't like Hels invading her personal space.So she eats him alive.Big thanks to harleighf for encouraging me to write this garbageWritten for the Banned Together Bingo event. Prompt: Morally Corrupt
Relationships: unrequited helsknight/zombiecleo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	She's a Maneater (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleighf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleighf/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: Hels gets literally eaten alive. Graphic descriptions of Cleo eating his internal organs, blood, and bad puns. Also, Cleo is prompted to eat Hels by him stalking her, so tw for that too

These evil clones were never as dangerous as they made themselves out to be. Evil Xisuma had been a bother for a while, but he’d softened right up once Zedaph befriended him. BadTimesWithScar was grumpy and rude, but so were a lot of hermits, and he never really went out of his way to hurt someone. Hels was no different. He’d made a big show of how he was going to destroy the server and make the hermits beg for mercy at his feet, but it only took being beaten in one rap battle for him to give up. No, Hels was far from the evil demon he claimed to be.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t annoying, though.

Cleo picked herself up from the dusty floor of the third pit trap this week. Her body smarted, the skin on her palms and knees rubbed raw where she had broken her fall. “Dammit, Hels,” she said aloud, grabbing her shovel to dig her way out.

Said knight stood at the top of the pit, grinning at Cleo with that insipid superior look of his. “I see you’ve fallen for my trap again!” he shouted.

“There’s nothing to fall for!” Cleo protested. She dug into the ground, breaking through the surface of the grass behind Hels. “Your pranks are so pathetic and weak that ‘falling’ for them doesn’t stop me more than a second. Seriously, take some inspiration from the other hermits! They know how to actually troll someone.”

“Me? Take inspiration from those pathetic fools?” Hels said. “You make me laugh. Out of all of the hermits, you, my dear zombie, are the only one worth looking at twice.”

Cleo turned to face the demon. He smirked at her, hands on his hips. She glared. “Don’t insult my friends ever again,” she said icily.

“I’ll try to forget their flaws next time,” Hels shrugged. He turned on his heel and sauntered away, leaving a big-ass pit in the middle of Cleo’s base. Fucking rude.

That would have been irritating enough if it was the last Cleo saw of Hels. Unfortunately for her, it was not. The next day, she’d hardly stepped out of her base when she was struck with a terrible weak feeling. Thorns pricked her ankles, and sure enough when she looked down spiky black stems were twisting slowly around her legs. Cleo tore up the wither roses, stuffing them into her inventory and eating a golden carrot before the wither effect could do her in.

“They’re quite beautiful, aren’t they?” Cleo recognized that fake-suave voice.

“Hels, I swear to fuck,” she muttered.

“I think wither roses are the nicest flower,” he monologued, completely ignoring Cleo. “I suppose overworld flowers are fine for those with no imagination, but I’ve always been able to see beauty where others don’t.” He met Cleo’s unimpressed stare with a cool smirk. “Dark things are beautiful. Dangerous things are beautiful. Dead things are… beautiful.”

“Alright dude, keep it in your pants before someone takes that out of context,” Cleo snapped. “Nobody wants to hear about your weird “appreciation” of dead shit.”

“Well, maybe not dead,” Hels shrugged. “Undead, maybe.”

Cleo hadn’t been really listening until he’d said that. Now, she whirled around. “Excuse me?” she snapped, too surprised to be truly angry at The Audacity of this Bitch.

“Perhaps I haven’t been clear enough,” Hels purred. “I admire you, Zombie Cleo. Unlike… your friends, you are strong. Ruthless. A true warrior, as I was in my world.” He took a long step towards her, and Cleo backed away.

“Oh, no. Hell no.” Hels was undeterred, leaning against the wall of her base in what he must have intended to be a seductive manner. “I have never been less interested in someone in my life, actually. You can leave now.”

“Very well,” Hels sighed. “I’ll see you when you realize I’m the only one on this server who deserves you.” He vanished into the forest, then awkwardly threw an enderpearl into her nether portal and phased through.

Hels didn’t confront Cleo after that. Not outright. But she could sense the bastard watching her, from the woods around her house, from between shops in the shopping district, from just beyond the fog in the nether. She wasn’t scared of him- not for herself, at least. She didn’t want him to hurt her friends, but even that she doubted he’d be capable of. However, she still wished the asshole would take a hint- or rather, take being directly turned down. She was willing to ignore it though, until the idiot literally bumped into her during one of his shopping-district stalking sessions.

“Hello-“ Hels tried to greet her, but Cleo cut him off.

“Listen up, you moron,” she snapped. “I’m going to make this very clear, since you seem to be too stupid to take no for an answer. I never want to see you again, and I never want you to see me again. If you see me, turn and walk away. Understand?”

“Or what, doll?” Hels sneered.

Something about that condescending gaze made Cleo see red. Her stomach boiled with rage- and surprisingly, hunger. That gave her an idea that was sure to keep him away.

Cleo got right up in Hels ugly face. “Stay away from me,” she said calmly, “Or I. Will. Eat. You.”

For the first time, Hels’ expression looked like something other than smug. His mouth opened in confusion. “What?”

“You heard me.” Cleo stepped back, crossing her arms. “If I see you again, I will rip you to shreds and eat your flesh.”

Hels’ eyes widened before he masked his shock with more irritating superiority. “Really? You expect me to believe that?”

“Well, I am a zombie,” Cleo shrugged. “And zombies do eat people. Believe me, its not a pleasant way to go. It’s not quick like being killed with a sword or bow. Teeth aren’t the sharpest weapon. Look, it’s better for you not to find out.”

“Yeah, alright. You’ll realize I’m the man for you eventually,” Hels shrugged. Cleo spat at his feet.

For a week after that, Cleo couldn’t find a trace of Hels anywhere. As she should! Maybe he’d realized he didn’t have a chance. She was starting to relax, forgetting the whole incident- but she still felt more confident around other people. There were more eyes to catch sight of the creep.

“Nice shot!” Keralis called as she struck him down. He crawled back behind the bug house, but Cleo followed him like a hawk. “Hey- HEY! The fight is over, Cleo!” he yelped as she kept slashing.

“Sorry,” Cleo said, lowering her sword. “I was thinking about something else.”

“Oh, thinking about something else, hey?” Keralis said innocently, before flexing his biceps.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. “What are you implying?” she said, chuckling.

“Oh, nothing,” Keralis giggled. “But if you were distracted by my body I do not blame you.”

“Oh, in your dreams!” Cleo snorted. She punched Keralis in the chest, and he grabbed her, wrestling her to the ground.

“Admit I am cute!” he pouted.

“Never!” Cleo grabbed Keralis’s throat and rolled him over. He grabbed at her, trying to regain control, but-

“Unhand her!” Cleo’s eyes widened. Oh no. She jumped off Keralis.

“What?” Keralis said, before Hels swooped in and kicked him in the head. “Ah! My face! My beautiful face!”

“How dare you touch that lady?” Hels roared, his red eyes burning with self-righteous anger.

“I am not touching her!” Keralis said as he scrambled to his feet. “We were play fighting. You are- ow! You are REAL fighting me!”

“HELS!” Cleo roared. Both boys stopped fighting to look at her with wide eyes. “Keralis, you might wanna leave,” she added gently. The man slowly backed away, his eyes still focused on Cleo’s angry face. Once Keralis was a safe distance away, Cleo turned her gaze to Hels.

“I thought,” she said, “I told you not to look at me ever again?”

“I was defending you,” he said weakly. “That man was-“

“He. Is. My. Friend.” Cleo stepped towards Hels, backing him into the bug house. “And furthermore, even if he was hurting me, I wouldn’t want _you_ to rescue me.”

“Understood. I will leave you alone,” Hels said, his voice getting higher with every word.

“Oh, no,” Cleo said. She backed Hels into the far corner of the bug house, his chest plate thunking against the wall. “Remember what I said would happen if you came near me again?”

“Yeah… you’re not actually gonna eat me, right?” Hels chuckled. “I mean, that would be AGH!”

Cleo lunged at him, her sword clashing against his armor. Hels, to his credit, wasn’t giving up that easily. He faked left before darting right and running past her. Cleo swiped her sword at him, nicking his side, before twisting around and following after him.

Hels glanced back at her, his eyes wide with fear. The adrenaline was making him fast, but also clumsy- he tripped over his feet as he left the bug house. Cleo also knew her base better than him, and she herded him towards the door to her head storage room. Hels backed up against the wall, holding his sword out in front of him, but Cleo knocked it out of his hand with her own blade.

“Ow!” Hels grabbed his wrist where his gauntlet ended. Blood dripped out from between the metal pieces. He frantically ducked out of the way of another blow and skirted the edge of Cleo’s head storage room, trying to loop around to the exit. Cleo chased him without much effort. She could see where he was going.

As Hels hopped over chests, his foot landed on the scaffolding going to the basement. He slipped and vanished, swearing. Cleo casually stepped over and climbed the bamboo, meeting Hels where he lay crumpled at the bottom of the chute. He crab walked away from her, unable to stand up and gasping for breath.

“Okay, you win! I yield!” he panted. “I really, really promise I’ll leave you alone this time!”

Cleo didn’t dignify him with a response. She let out a guttural growl, raising her sword and hacking at Hels’ armor. The leather straps broke easily, the metal clattering to the ground. Hels crossed his arms. His linen shirt wouldn’t provide any protection, and he knew that.

“Please,” he whispered, fiery tears springing to his eyes.

Cleo tried to feel bad for Hels. She stared him down, watching as he sobbed. Sure, he’d stalked her and not listened when she’d told him to stop, but did he deserve to be eaten alive? Cleo supposed he didn’t- she supposed nobody deserved that- but she just didn’t care. She’d told him she would do this if he didn’t stop, and plus, she was hungry.

Cleo raked her claws down Hels’ chest. He screamed as she ripped through both his shirt and his skin. She yanked off the shreds of fabric and tossed them lazily to the side.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to happen,” he whimpered, and Cleo was surprised to hear a tinge of bitterness under his fear. She wondered what the hell he meant- did he think he was going to WIN this battle? Until she realized he was talking about her taking off his shirt. Oh, that fucker!

Without a moment more hesitation, Cleo lowered her head and took a bite out of Hels’ torso.

Hels bellowed with pain. He tried to squirm away, but only succeeded in helping Cleo tear away the flesh. She swallowed the strip of skin and muscle, watching Hels’ horrified gaze follow the piece of his body down his throat. Instead of feeling fuller, the mouthful made Cleo’s hunger increase. She’d been living off dusty, dried out severed heads for so long that the taste of real, fresh meat was a hundred times more intoxicating.

Cleo ripped off another mouthful, swallowing without lifting her head and biting at Hels’ stomach again. Hels looked scrawny from the outside, but Cleo was delighted to learn he had quite a lot of meat on his bones. And the blood- perfectly warm and still salty, not just the blunt taste of iron from old blood. His screams of agony faded into the background as she ripped a bigger hole in his torso.

Cleo’s near-religious experience was interrupted as Hels slapped her head, trying weakly to push her away. She lifted her head, licking gore off her lips. Hels’ face was sooty with tears, his eyes unfocused as he tried to fight her off. His shaky hands were too weak to do anything to her, but they were annoying as hell. Cleo pulled his hand off her hair, but apparently Hels wasn’t in the mood to give up and let Cleo enjoy her meal. He tried to prop himself up on one elbow, leveraging his remaining strength to slap her in the face.

Cleo sighed. Grabbing his hand, she yanked the gauntlet off and bit into his wrist. The fine bones crunched, blood gushing from his split veins. She dropped his limp arm and picked up the other one, wrestling off his other gauntlet. Hels didn’t bother fight back this time as Cleo maimed his other hand. His chest heaved laboriously as blood pooled on the floor.

“Nothing to say?” Cleo teased. Hels sobbed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. “Good,” she said. “I like you better quiet anyway.” She ducked down, forgoing her hands to snap and bite at Hels’ exposed intestines. They thrashed about like they were trying to escape, but like the person they belonged to they had no chance. “I bet this isn’t how you imagined being inside me,” Cleo chuckled, tearing out a few feet of Hels’ gut and sucking them up like spaghetti. He did not appreciate the joke. It was a shame it wouldn’t land the same in a different scenario- Cleo was proud of that one. “Oh well,” she said to herself, and went back to her meal.

By the time Cleo had eaten most of his internal organs, Hels had apparently run out of tears. The only sounds he made were soft sobs that shook his whole body. He was, quite frankly, no fun anymore. Cleo was just surprised he wasn’t dead yet, considering the fact that everything between his ribcage and pelvis was gone. Of course, she hadn’t eaten anything necessary for short term survival- Hels would bleed out before he’d miss his kidneys much.

Cleo’s gaze wandered up. She could see Hels’ diaphragm heaving. It would be easy to tear it out, and Hels wouldn’t last a minute. She could even just bite down on his throat and let him choke on the blood. But somehow it seemed anticlimactic to let Hels quietly perish.

Would it be difficult to break open his ribcage?

Cleo ghosted her claws over Hels’ chest. His ribs stood out against the blood-splattered skin of his pale chest. Cleo felt for his heartbeat, finding it under the left side of his chest. She dug her nails in between the rib bones.

Finally, Hels spoke up. “No,” he croaked. Cleo raised an eyebrow and sunk her fingers in deeper, blood welling up on his skin. “No, please,” he whispered frantically.

Cleo paid him no mind. She clawed the skin away, revealing his bloody ribs. The bones flexed in and out as his panicked breathing sped up. Cleo could see his black heart pounding behind his sternum. How poetic. It had been a long time since she’d dismembered someone, but she wondered if she could break open his ribcage without killing him.

“Mercy,” Hels wheezed, as Cleo felt around the fragile frame of bone.

“What?” Cleo snapped.

“Please! Mercy!” he said frantically. He found more tears, and the fire boiled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry! I thought you were normal! I thought you would be flattered to be wooed by a knight!” Cleo raised an eyebrow. “If I’d known you were a monster I’d have left you alone!”

“Yeah, about that,” Cleo said. She fiddled with his ribs a little more, earning a gasp of pain, before finding a better mode. She snuck her hand under the bones, feeling the warmth of his fluttering heart. “All the girls on this server will harm you to some degree for talking to them like that. Every girl, ever, will WANT to harm you for talking to them like that. For future reference, you know.”

Hels glowered. “I shall not be so unprepared next time,” he wheezed. “Feed on my flesh while you can, beast. You’ll need it.”

If he intended to hurt her, Hels was failing. Cleo had heard much worse. “Okay,” she shrugged, and tore out his heart. The blood that was left gushed out of the wound, the muscle spasming in her hand. So it really would keep beating after being torn out. She stared, mesmerized, as the blood dribbled down her wrist.

Hels’ breathing sped up, his eyes widening as the action brought no relief. It would only be another minute until he passed out from blood loss and lack of air, and Cleo wanted to make the most of the situation. Looking Hels in the eyes- or at least trying too, she doubted he was focusing on anything besides his panic- Cleo bit into his heart. The flesh may have been black, but the taste was just as fresh and bloody as the rest of his body. Cleo focused on not wolfing it down like she had with the rest of Hels, forcing herself to fully swallow each bite before taking a new one. She lost concentration after a few painfully restrained bites, the majority of Hels’ heart vanishing in seconds. Cleo licked at the blood that had dribbled down her wrist.

She was shocked out of her hedonistic haze from a beep from her communicator. She licked off her hands a little before tapping the show message button.

Helsknight was eaten alive by Zombiecleo

<Ethoslab> I didn’t know that was a way to die

<Keralis1> ETHO

<Keralis1> GO TO SLEEP

<Ethoslab> Man come onnnnn

A few people commented on the unique death, but nobody interrogated Cleo about what exactly it meant. She put down the communicator before she smeared blood all over it and ignored the pings. She leaned back against the stone brick wall of her base, breathing deeply. In the midst of her frenzy, she hadn’t been paying attention to anything but food. Now, though, she noticed how painfully full she was.

Full- she hadn’t been genuinely full since before she’d joined Hermitcraft. The waistband of her shorts bit painfully into her stomach, so she unbuttoned them. Her distended belly spilled out, gurgling loudly. The action relieved the pain a little bit, but Cleo was still stuffed to the brim. Even after she ate him, Hels had still found a way to be annoying.

Cleo rolled forward and tried to stand. She genuinely tried, but as she lifted herself a wave of nausea hit her. She sat down with an _oof_ , massaging her stomach until it calmed down.

“Guess I’m staying here a little longer,” Cleo said to the remains of Hels. Despite how full Cleo felt, he was almost whole- there were easily three more meals in him, and Cleo didn’t feel like she’d be hungry any time soon.

“Honestly, I should thank you,” Cleo said to nobody. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re annoying as hell- I guess it fits, considering that’s where you’re from- but you did taste really good, and I didn’t have to feel bad about eating you! Maybe I should deal with other evil clones like this,” she mused.

The discomfort in her stomach faded to a mild warmth as her body adjusted to the big meal. Cleo still didn’t feel like standing up, though. She could clean Hels up and stick him in a box of ice later, she reasoned. For now, she was going to take a nap.

“Hey dude? What are you doing here?”

Helsknight stopped trying to break down the door to Beef’s secret lab and turned to look at him, a wild look in his eyes. “Send me back,” he growled.

“What?”

“Send me back!” he repeated. Hels grabbed Beef by the apron and pulled him close. “I liked it in Hell! I was top dog! I could win any fight, and not have to worry about being someone’s fucking lunch?”

“Dude, what?” Beef said. “I can’t send you back, I think.”

“Well it was YOUR machine that brought me here!” Hels fumed. “Figure out how to send me back home! Please,” he added, with a semblance of politeness in his voice.

“Well, I’ll try,” Beef assured him. Hels sighed and released him.

“Good,” he said. “Oh, and do yourself a favor- don’t EVER hit on Zombie Cleo.”


End file.
